2nd Military Police Group (Jinavia)
The 2nd Military Police Group is a unit of the Jinavian Gendarmerie responsible for close protection missions and security support in favour of leaders or former leaders of the Holy Jinavian Empire, its foreign guests or even of individuals at particular risk. The 2nd MP Group also implements necessary measures for the logistics and security of official visits to national land and abroad. Role Tasks assigned to the Group include security frame providing, investigation of assassination plots, surveillance of locations before the arrival of Jinavian dignitaries and vetting buildings as well as guests. The 2nd MP Group has the power to request assistance from any other Gendarmerie organisations and, under emergency circumstances, to take command of all Gendarmerie in its role protecting the highest officials. Differently from Close Protection Unit, the Military Police Group provides fixed and frame security activities, while the Unit is responsible of personal and mobile safety. For that tasks which regards the Emperor, it is keen to underline that the 2nd Military Police Group is involved only for providing the mass force to secure the area around the close area which the Emperor stays in, and only in case of visits and tours outside Saint Basilsburg. The general intelligence role is provided by the Imperial Security Department and the close protection by Imperial Guard, under the overall responsibility of His Majesty's Own Protection Command Director. Structure The Military Police Group includes about 1,800 gendarmes and is based in Saint Basilsburg, near the Ministry of Interior and the Imperial Palace. Its members are recruited on internal competition, after three years of minimum service in the Gendarmerie, and after a training period, hold office for a term, renewable for five years. The service is headed by a Senior Prefect, currently Senior Prefect Viscount Goran Traviliç, and includes: * A Command Staff, headed by a Colonel as Chief of Staff; * His Majesty's Own Protection Command Liason Office ** His Majesty's Own Protection Command Deputy Directors Office ** Bureau of Public Security (administration and payments) * Imperial Safety Groups (works in conjunction with, and assistance of, Imperial Guard and Imperial Security Department), headed by a Prefect; ** Logistical Squadron ** Operational Squadron *** Gendarmerie K-9 Team * Directorate of Jinavian dignitaries, among which include: ** Safety Squadron of the Prime Minister (works in conjunction with, and assistance of, Prime Minister's Own Guard Regiment): policing and security duties on Palazzo Brennanzetti and other institutional relevance buildings: the Squadron is functionally dependent on the Prime Minister; ** Safety Squadron of the Ministry of Interior *** Residency Security Teams: provide protection at the Minister's home. * Directorate of foreign dignitaries; ** Platoon Group (Squadron-sized unit) *** Residency Security Teams: provide protection at the VIP's home. * Directorate of individuals at risk; ** Platoon Group (Squadron-sized unit) *** Residency Security Teams: provide protection at the individual's home. * Directorate of resources and operational support ** Logistics Squadron ** Support Aircraft Squadron ** Operational Support Squadron *** Special Support Squad Related voices * Imperial Guard (Jinavia) * Imperial Security Department Category:Jinavia